Bedtime Memories
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A sort of conclusion to XANA's Dream Scheme, a recollection of all the Warriors memories of being comforted by their mentors, and the mentors in turn, are comforted by each other.


Bedtime Memories

Note: A Code Lyoko fan-fic expanding upon the events mentioned in XANA's Dream Scheme.

Chapter 1—Terror of the Storm

The voice of the creature tormenting him continued to cackle incessantly as she approached him. He could hear the footfalls of armor on the grass of the Forest sector and continued to shield himself in fetal position. Odd felt his chin lifted by the jagged edge of Thunderia's scepter.

"What's the matter, Cat Warrior ? Too scared to fight ?", she questioned, in a mocking tone dripped in malice. All Odd could do was shiver, completely helpless against the powers that Thunderia wielded so expertly. He tried calling for the others and she smacked him with her scepter. The impact was forceful enough to send him flying through the air until he collided with a nearby tree. The other Warriors were occupied with XANA's monsters and were so focused on their battles they didn't see Odd was in trouble. Thunderia emitted a hair-prickling laugh and began hitting him repeatedly with lightning bolts.

"Such a pity you won't live to see old age…But then again, I'm thousands of millennia old and I know no time.", Thunderia said as she laughed manically and fired one consecutive bolt after another into Odd's chest. Odd could've sworn his HP had been knocked down to nothing, but yet he was still in the realm of Lyoko. This didn't make any sense to him at all and he was throughly confused. By the time the last bolt hit, he jarred awake, clutching his chest and breathing shallowly. He was shivering while a violent storm raged outside.

"Just my luck.", he thought to himself as another bolt flashed and thunder boomed loudly. It came closer with a raucous _clash_ and Odd nearly started crying. Not wanting to wake Kiwi or rouse Ulrich from sleep, he left the room as quietly as he could with a flashlight in hand. Unfortunately, he dropped it on the way out of the hall and nearly yelped when the thunder boomed again.

Jim was wandering the halls of the boys' dormitories when he heard Odd sobbing. Instantly concerned, he found the boy and stubbed his toe on the flashlight he had recently lost.

"Did you drop this, Odd ?", Jim asked, handing the flashlight to him. Just then, another thunderclap resounded, sending Odd smack into the strong arms of Jim.

"Make it stop ! Make it stop !", Odd screamed, not making any sense in his fear-ridden state. Jim knew it was his astraphobia and hugged the teenager close.

"The storm will be on its way out soon. I'll stay by your side until it does. I won't leave you alone, Odd.", Jim said tenderly as he took the young boy by the hand and led him back to his dormitory.

Jim tucked Odd into bed and sang a funny little song he had heard from _Bambi_ about rain during the springtime. Odd could remember that song from his childhood and it always calmed him, no matter how old he was. Odd's eyes began to become heavy and he felt the gentle pat of Jim's large, but warm hand upon his.

"Love ya, Odd.", Jim said as he leant over to kiss Odd's cheek after he had fallen into a deep sleep. Jim waited until the storm passed and crept out of the room stealthily before wandering the halls and finally calling it a night and heading to his own room to sleep for the rest of the evening. He was careful not to step on Kiwi on his way out, and was amazed that not even the slight squeaking of the floorboards would wake the little Whippet up. He chuckled lightly to himself at this slight amusement and left with a soft smile before getting to bed himself.

Chapter 2—Momentarily Caught In a Web

William had always had a crippling arachnophobia since his youth. For this reason, his parents never had spiders for pets. They made certain that spider webs weren't present in any nooks or crannies since the sight of a web would make Will's skin crawl. He loved nature, but loathed arachnids.

While walking along with his friends, William was listening to the animals around him until he could no longer move. He wasn't certain as to what was restricting his movement, but the more he struggled, the worse it became. He tried pulling himself forward, but it was of no use. He turned his head to look around and realized it was his worst fear come to life. He was caught in a mammoth spider's web.

William wasn't usually the type to admit that he needed help, but in this instance, he had run out of options since he had dropped his Swiss army knife a few miles away. It would've been useless anyway because the web was like steel. There was no use in fighting, or he would cause more vibrations and awaken the monstrous spider that was waiting for its dinner.

"HELP ! Someone ! Get me down, please ! Someone help me down !", William said over and over again until he could no longer scream. Unfortunately, his screaming had awoken the sleeping giant that had woven the gargantuan deathtrap.

Every nerve in William's body began to shut down once the spider stung him. He could feel everything but his mind turning off. He couldn't yell even if he wanted to. Before his neck was bitten into and his lifeblood drained, he awoke in a cold sweat, his hair standing on end.

Jim had heard heavy breathing coming from William's room and decided to see if he was ok. The minute William saw Jim he looked at his mentor with fearful eyes.

"Jim, swear to me there are no giant spiders in the forest.", William said as Jim met him face to face and placed his muscular arms around the boy.

"There aren't. That's just a B-movie myth. So you have nothing to fear. But don't fret, my lad. If there are any about, I'll be the one to destroy them.", Jim said, patting the boy on the shoulder. William wanted Jim to stay a bit longer to feel more at ease, and without even asking, Jim already knew that William needed his company. He watched the raven-haired boy settle back under his covers and hummed a sweet melody before he fell asleep. With a satisfied sigh, he left the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Chapter 3—We'll Always Be Together

Yumi could remember the time when she had been struggling with her newfound feelings of love for Ulrich and going beyond her insecurities to confess how she truly felt. They had been together for a few years now and their relationship was serious. There had been times when the relationship had hit rocky grounds and had its share of ups and downs but it hadn't been anything too serious that the couple couldn't overcome. They were friends first, and lovers second. They thought that perhaps marriage was in their future, but nothing was set in stone, yet.

As usual, Ulrich had met Yumi outside of Kadic to go for a walk with her so they could both go running around the track. She was waiting for him, but she seemed to have a pensive look upon her face.

"I just wanted to let you know I think it's best that we have a break from each other.", he said, after hugging her. Yumi had to admit that the hug didn't feel very warm and it had left her stomach with an empty sick feeling.

"What ?", Yumi said, knowing she had heard the words that had come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Yumi, but I don't love you anymore.", Ulrich said, and strangely, before her eyes, she vanished. Yumi felt angry tears sting her face and walked around until he realized her was walking in circles. She fell to the ground, crying in futility until she jarred awake, quickly accompanied by Susanne's gentle hands and words of comfort.

"What's the matter, Yumi ?", Suzanne questioned, after she had heard Yumi stirring, groaning and shouting out in the darkness.

"I just thought…maybe my nightmare was reality. I…don't want to be alone, I don't want him to leave me.", Yumi said, sniffling. Suzanne already knew of the "he" to which she referred.

"I don't think Ulrich will ever leave you. You're both so fortunate to have each other. Your love is strong. It will overcome anything. I've seen this proven so many times.", Suzanne said, tenderly stroking Yumi's short raven hair. The Japanese girl's sobbing ceased and she suddenly fell limp upon Suzanne's heart.

"You see, everything will be fine, dear.", Susanne whispered as she laid Yumi's head gently back upon her pillow, covered her up and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind her.

Chapter 4—Solitary Longing

Ulrich had always been known to have been a lone wolf before he had been transferred from his school in Germany to the Academy in France. Though he wasn't looking forward to it, he eventually made friends and found something he didn't expect, love. But, he experienced the worst day of his life that one winter's evening when she was caught under a tree and begged him to leave her while he tried to find a place that had some warmth to survive the bitter cold.

Again, that image was burned into the subconscious of his mind and it was as if he was living it all over again.

The prickly chill of the winter air nipped at his fingers, which had only recently gone numb. Yumi didn't wish for Ulrich to stay behind and try to pull the tree branch up by his own strength, but he had done so anyway. Nothing he did seemed to work.

"You can't leave me, Yumi ! I need you. I love you.", he said as he held onto the only girl he had ever loved and she faded from him. He could die along with her, but no matter how hard he wished for death it never came. His eyes jarred open, stained with tears.

"Hey, buddy. I heard shouting. What's up ?", Jim asked as he dried the eyes of his friend.

"I had that dream again. Remember that awful storm many years ago ?", Ulrich said as Jim gave him a friendly noogie and patted his back.

"Yes, actually I do. That was quite a dire situation. I'm not really sure how we ever survived it to be honest…", Jim said. He was taken aback when the young boy buried his head into his chest and wept.

"I won't be alone will I ? Ever ?", Ulrich pleaded.

"I doubt it very seriously. You won't be alone, not even in death. None of us will.", Jim said, and then he began telling him a story of one of his adventures as a NASA astronaut. He had recalled a time when he felt small compared to the infinitesimal breeches of space but when he realized that his crew was back in the shuttle waiting for him once repairs on the shuttle had been made, the feeling of lonliness faded away. He patted Ulrich's downy brunette hair.

"Your friends will never leave you.", Jim reminded him as soon as he saw the boy sleeping after his fascinating tale of shuttle repair in space. Jim pulled his track jacket close as he left Ulrich's room because of the sudden chill in the air, left to fix the slight kink in the heaters and settled down to sleep the remainder of the evening.

Chapter 5—Tight Places and Tight Spaces

Herve Pichon didn't like enclosed spaces. He could even remember a time when the school cafeteria was overloaded with electricity, and he wanted to get out. Next to his acrophobia, or fear of heights, Herve's claustrophobia was intense. And in this instance, it was no exception. Though Nicholas, his closest friend was by his side, Herve had felt his heart-rate increase and sweat accumulating on his palms and brow from the mass of students that had begun filing into the cafeteria. He wasn't certain why, but it seemed like there were more students than usual. More and more kept filing in until he felt like he could no longer breathe.

When he blacked out, he awoke.

Panting so hard he nearly fainted when awakening, Susanne had heard the commotion of loud shouts in the night and could sense they were coming from Herve's room.

"Mrs. Morales ? What are you doing in the boys' dormitory ?", Herve asked, almost sounding identical to Jim in his timbre.

"I came to see if you were alright, my dear friend. I brought some water. Here, it will help you relax a bit.", Susanne said, tipping the glass to Herve's lips and watching him drink slowly and deliberately. Strangely enough, the water did calm Herve down quite a bit. Herve told her of his nightmare and that he had claustrophobia. She had remembered this from a past episode of a time when her science class had gone spelunking and he wouldn't enter the cave at all, but she helped him conquer his fear somewhat. He had been shivering the whole time while exploring the cave, but he felt more at ease with her by his side and felt even better when Naomi shrieked as she saw a bat fly out of nowhere and grasp him around the waist. She reminded him of that time, and he couldn't help laughing.

"She grabbed me so tightly I could hardly breathe, but then I realized I was lucky to have her there with me. My fear went away when I comforted her.", Herve said.

"She is fortunate to have you, my dear boy.", Susanne said as she let Herve drink the rest of the tall glass of ice-water she had fetched for him and left the remaining glass-half-full on his nightstand. She kissed his cheek and covered him up. He instantly went to sleep without a worry in the world, for as usual, Suzanne had smote the monsters plaguing him in his dreams. He knew nothing could harm him now, and slept through the rest of the night. With a delightful smile, Suzanne left the dormitory and quietly left to her own quarters to call it a night as well.

Chapter 6—Absolute Silence

Nicholas adored anything to do with music. He loved bands like the _Subsonics_ and the_ Subdigitals_, as well as other indie bands that weren't as popular but still played incredible music with a unique "euro dance" style. One day he happened to be listening to his favorite band, _Dream Theatre_ when his favorite riff from the CD suddenly could no longer be heard. No matter what he did with his CD player, nothing happened. Frightened, he took his ear-buds out of his ears and tried to listen to sounds around him. Still, there was nothing. A black sea of absolute silence. He trembled, sweat, shivered, and shook. His hands quivered as he realized the most precious thing in the world, sound, had been taken from him.

"No, I can't be deaf ! I don't want to be deaf.", he thought to himself. Knowing a world of sounds and being stricken deaf was horrendous for Nick. He fell flat on the ground and started crying, beating at the earth below until…He opened his eyes.

"I heard shouting, are you ok ?", Jim said, taking a handkerchief and drying the honey-blonde haired boy's blue eyes of tears. Nicholas told Jim of the nightmare he had experienced and Jim tousled the young boy's hair. He told him of a time when he had been afraid, when he was in combat in Vietnam, and Nick could tell that situation was far scarier than what he had ever imagined. He felt calm though the story was quite packed with action. Jim patted the young boy's head as he began to become heavy-lidded and yawned.

"Get some rest, soldier. Big day tomorrow you know.", Jim said, grinning. Nick remembered. He would be playing in the garage band with Yumi and the gang. He could hardly wait.

"Something to look forward to. I'll see you in the gym at 3:00 sharp. Can't _wait_ to hear that awesome trumpet solo.", Nick complimented.

"Same with that sweet drum solo, too. Night, Nick. Sweet dreams.", Jim said, before he left, and watched Nick snuggle under his covers with a huge satisfied grin upon his face. To be honest, Jim was looking forward to the harmony of instruments and voices that coming day, too.

Chapter 7—Lost At Sea, and Found In an Ocean of Warm Arms

Aelita had missed her father dearly for years since his initial disappearance to the digital sea in Lyoko. There were times she would softly weep herself to sleep wondering if her daddy was still in the digital sea somewhere.

It was the usual dream of how Lyoko had been before XANA overtook it. Aelita could recall her mother, Queen Antea, being the heroine of all she surveyed. She had the voice and disposition of an angel as well as the beatific looks to match. She knew when to be firm and when to be gentle. But just like her father, she had been taken away from her. She felt lonliness building within her heart until she could no longer hold it within her. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't see where she was going. Tumbling into the darkness, she began to fall until she was surrounded by warm arms.

"I heard my princess crying.", Jim said as he hugged Aelita gently and smoothed back her downy pink hair. He wiped her tears and stroked her cheek tenderly, kissing her forehead.

"I'm worried I might not ever get daddy back.", Aelita confessed.

"Oh, you will. These things take time. Anything worth doing takes effort, diligence and optimism. You can't let negativity cloud your thinking, or else your goals might not ever be met.", Jim said. Aelita grinned sweetly. She could remember her father saying the same thing and even heard his voice. She smiled, knowing Jim was right in all of his infinite wisdom.

"Thanks. That's reassuring to know. I know one day I'll be able to hug my dad close once more.", Aelita said, snuggling back under her covers with her Mr. Puck doll. He kissed her cheek and mussed her hair before leaving her to sleep. Aelita knew that Jeramie would indeed materialize her father in time; she would simply have to be patient; since patience heralds its rewards.

Chapter 8—Losing Her Prince

Sissi felt she had been fortunate to have the love of such a gentleman, even though he had a tendency to appreciate the female form more than the usual guy. They had become boyfriend and girlfriend in a year's time and were still steadily dating in this time. Sissi wasn't so sure what had caused her to be so lucky. It was just like a fairy tale come to life. However, Sissi began to have horrid nightmares of Odd rejecting her, leaving her for another girl. It was just devastating. She couldn't shake the feeling that Odd would eventually leave her and happen to show up with his new beau, arm in arm, bragging that he had just started dating the prettiest girl in Kadic.

One day, such a nightmare did occur. Odd was strutting about like a bantam, arm in arm with a girl that looked she walked out of the pages of a teen pin-up magazine. Sissi felt betrayed, angry, and most of all, hurt.

"Odd, how could you ?", she asked, in a weak tone.

"Honey, don't you know ? With you, it was all about the money.", Odd said, honestly. Sissi began to weep profusely.

"I don't see why you're crying, Sissi. I'm sure with that beaucoup of cash, you can _buy_ yourself a new boyfriend.", Odd taunted, pivoting to leave with his girlfriend close by his side, giggling and tittering girlishly all the way. Sissi stomped her foot and left in a huff, her tears nearly blinding her until she awoke with a shock. Jim was standing over her.

"What are you doing in the girl's dormitories ?", she asked, in a whisper. He placed a finger to her lips.

"It's alright. I heard you struggling in your sleep…You know how I worry !", Jim said, confessing how he truly felt for his surrogate daughter. Sissi had told him of her nightmare about Odd. Jim tickled her and hugged her.

"Don't be silly, honey. He would never do that. Believe me, you're his princess. There is no doubt of that.", Jim said, with a grand grin upon his face. He patted her on the back, placed Niny under the crook of her arm and wished her a goodnight before she went back to sleep. Jim left with a satisfied heart and returned to his quarters for the remainder of the evening.

Chapter 9—Don't Turn Off the Lights !

Little Millie had always been scared to death of being in the dark, even when she was young. She was scared of the usual things like the Bogeyman and the monsters under the bed or in the closet. This evening wasn't any different and she found herself mewling under her covers, because her roommate had forgotten to turn on the nightlight for her.

Jim had heard Millie crying and wondered why she was so afraid.

"N-n-n-nightlight.", she whimpered from under her covers.

"That silly roommate of yours forgot to turn it on.", Jim said, chuckling as he turned it on and her side of the room filled with light. She jumped out of bed to give him a hug.

"Thank you, Jim. You don't know how much this means to me ! I love you !", she said, tenderly as he patted her on the back and tucked her back into bed to sleep.

"I think I do, honey. I really think I do.", he said, waving at her before she closed her eyes and journeyed back into her dream realm. This time, it was calmer, quieter, and more tranquil, thanks to Jim's simple act of turning on the iridescent glow of the nightlight.

Chapter 10—Don't Patronize Me !

Tamiya had always considered herself a big kid like all of the other teens that attended Kadic Academy. To some students, she was just a "nuisance", but not to her older friends, who didn't mind her asking questions for the local newspaper or helping her out if she needed it. One day, she was trying to get a book down from a very high shelf in the library and was using a ladder to do so. Another kid walked by and wanted to help her, not meaning any harm in what he was doing.

"You have to be careful, you could fall.", he said, as he lifted her down easily and got the book for her. He patted her on the head and chuckled,

"Really Tamiya, I thought you knew better not to mess with the ladders in the library.", the young man said quietly and went down the next aisle to find the book he was looking for. Although Tamiya knew that he had meant no ill-will in what he had done she had been hurt, particularly by him patting her on the head. She had been growing subsequently since she had come to Kadic and she was taller than she was before. She _despised_ being treated like a little kid and what was worse; she actually feared looking like a child the rest of her life. She daydreamed that she saw herself falling in love one day, and the guy she was interested in paid no attention to her because she still looked so young and childish. He even said something hurtful to the affect of,

"I only date _real_ women."

Strangely, Tamiya found her conscious nightmare quite terrifying as well as unsettling. As she was running along, she asked Jim if he found her attractive. Taken aback by the question, Jim cleared his throat and said,

"Well, how do you mean, Tammy ?", Jim said, feeling awkward.

"Do you think that a guy will ask me out some day ?", Tammy said, choking back tears.

"Oh sweetheart, of course. You're very pretty, smart as a tack, and your ability to communicate is pristine.", Jim complimented.

"You're not just saying that because you like me, right ?" Tamiya said as she blushed lightly at Jim's compliments.

"No. I can't lie, not even if I am forced to.", Jim responded, sincerely. She leapt forward and gave him a mighty hug. Her fears had been quelled once and for all. She wasn't certain how long it would take for her to grow, but like with all good things, it would come with patience and time.

Chapter 11—The Big Duh

Jeramie had always been the brains of the 15 Warriors. However, he was having an awful day. No matter what he said or did, something managed to go wrong. Even his words were garbled as if he hadn't known how to speak the language correctly. He was becoming frustrated and feared the worst had happened. He wasn't certain if it was possible for a person to lose intelligence, but the more he thought, the more his brain ached.

"Hey, Einstein, how about you let me take over for a while. You seem a bit tired.", Odd offered as they were going about their studies in Jeramie's room. It had been a favorite spot for the friends to meet and study and receive tips and tricks on better study habits. But, Jeramie was out of sorts and his speech had even turned into babble. Inside, his soul was screaming.

"This can't happen. I can't allow it ! I will not become dumb !", he thought and then accidentally hit the wrong button on his computer. All of the information he had been working on had been lost. But at least some of it would be saved when he started his laptop again. Strangely, he didn't even know how to start the laptop.

"It's not possible !", his soul shrieked but all that came out of his mouth was a low, droll and unbelievably dopey sounding "Duh !" He had become a mindless vegetable.

Jeramie awoke with beads of sweat on his brow and along his neck, panting shallowly. He searched for his glasses and picked up a book of physics he read frequently as well as other magazines like _Popular Science, Popular Mechanics, Scientific American, National Geographic_ and _Sky & Telescope_ to make certain he could comprehend the science and mathematics behind them. Sighing, he realized what had happened was only a nightmare. He heard footsteps and then saw the face of his kind mentor and friend, Jim.

"What are you doing up reading at this hour ?", Jim questioned, curiously.

"Just making sure…I haven't lost my mind.", Jeramie said, as some errant tears ran down his cheeks.

"Jer, don't worry. You are never going to lose your brilliance. With all the studying you've been doing, and all the different activities you have, your mind will remain sharp.", Jim said, patting the young man on the back. Jeramie was relieved, hugging the pile of magazines close and Jim placed them on his nightstand.

"Don't fret one bit, Einstein. You'll always be the one I come to should I have a question. I don't know anyone any more suited to be our resident living computer as well as a fine leader.", Jim said, with a bit of joking added to the title 'living computer'. Jeramie chuckled and settled back into bed.

"Sleep tightly, tomorrow will be the tryouts for the academic decathlon. I want to see you there, and I know you're going to make everyone proud.", Jim said before leaving.

"Oh, don't worry, Jim. I will be, and I'll give it all my best.", Jeramie said before yawning and stretching and falling back into a deep sleep.

Chapter 12—Fear of Losing Touch

Michael had always had a gift of an incredible sensitivity and ability to heal with his gentle touch. Though the Warriors were the only ones to know about this, Michael wasn't afraid to reach out to those he knew were hurting around him and leant them a listening ear and two warm arms in a kind embrace. But recently, it seemed that his touch wasn't even welcomed by his beloved, Emily. No one wanted anything to do with him. He didn't even realize it, but his palms had grown chilly and his whole frame was cold. In fact, he couldn't feel anything. In this case, he should've been dead, but he was still breathing and walking around. Nothing made any sense, and he felt abandoned. Without his gift, he was like everyone else, and that was his greatest fear.

He couldn't feel _anything_, not even the soft, cottony fur of his pets, and suddenly Michael broke down into tears. Nobody could comfort him, until he found himself awakened by the needles and pins sensations of an arm gone to sleep and the comforting song of Susanne Morales. He wasn't certain what she was doing up at this hour or why she had come to see him, but there was something ethereal about her voice and the tender caress of her hand upon his cheek that soothed him and made him forget his fear even existed.

"Whatever you saw in that nightmare, Michael, that is all it was. Don't forget that. You are a much loved young man, and I am sure one day your gift will help many.", Susanne said, kissing his forehead softly. He had already become heavy-eyed and fallen asleep and could see her svelte form sashaying out of the room. The faint hint of rose perfume filled his nostrils as he slept soundly, comforted by visions of Eire and Celtic Dragons of myth.

Chapter 13—Being Forgotten, and Forgetting

Emily's memory was unsurpassed, and her mind was just as active and lightning quick as Jeramie's. The other Warriors often had to keep up with her when it came to her mental Olympics in trivia and board games and in Sudoku, she was unsurpassed. Suddenly, in a flash, everything she thought she knew was nothing more than a blur. She didn't know if she had hit her head hard enough to cause amnesia but nothing she did made any sense.

"Hey, are you feeling alright, Emily ?", Micheal asked, trying to hold her close to soothe her fears and stop her from shaking.

"Who are you ? Do I know you ?", Emily said, not even remembering who Michael was. Michael raised an eyebrow as his beloved squirmed out of his embrace and walked backwards away from him.

"You certainly do. We've been dating for over a year now. Are you certain you're ok ?", Michael said, reaching out to touch her but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't _touch_ me !", she said, running away with tears in her eyes. She didn't have any idea where she was going, but she would be safer away from the stranger who tried to take advantage of her.

The darkness of the forest surrounded her and Emily was more frightened than she had ever been in her entire lifetime. Her heartbeat was so rapid she could sense it in the middle of her throat. She could hardly breathe. She could swear something or someone was out there wanting to hurt her, or perhaps eat her alive. Before a shadow engulfed her, she bolted up, sweating and breathing shallowly. Her dad was right by her side, with a glass of cold water in his hand. He gave it to her to drink and asked her what the trouble was. She confessed that she had a nightmare, which was a rare occasion for her.

"I'll stay by your side until you go back to sleep, honey. I won't leave you, and neither will that sparkling memory of yours. So you needn't fret.", Jim said, kissing his sweet daughter gently on the lips and hugging her close. She could hear the melodic beat of his heart and snuggled into his embrace. Soon before she knew it, she was back to sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. And even though she was still asleep, Jim stayed in the chair next to her until he too fell asleep, snoring lightly as he dreamed.

Chapter 14—Don't Leave Me Alone, James

Suzanne Morales had always loved her husband, James, or "Jim" and "Jimbo" as he preferred to be called. He, too, loved her dearly. They had met a long time ago when they themselves were students at the Academy. She felt so lonely before she had ever known him because she had a handful of friends and they were always hanging out together without her as part of the group. She got the message that she wasn't going to be popular, but as soon as she had met James, that all changed.

Susanne usually wasn't the type to have difficulties when she slept, but she found herself lost along a dingy alleyway, trying to reach out for James and he kept walking away from her. The alleyway was quite tight, but she had no trouble slipping through it. No matter how narrow the pathway became, she would continue to follow her darling.

"Jim, no ! Wait ! I can't live without you ! Don't leave me alone, James !", Susanne said trying to grab him by the sleeve of his track jacket and he quickly jerked his arm away from her. He had reached the end of the alleyway and then disappeared into the fog ahead. She slipped out, looking for him everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found.

"James !", she called, as her chocolate eyes filled with bitter tears. Eventually, she bolted awake in bed with a scream of the worst fright. Jim was right by her side, awakened by her sudden jolt.

"Darling, are you alright ?", he said, bringing her close to him.

"I had a terrible nightmare, James. I thought I was going to lose you.", Suzanne said, as remnants of tears were wiped away by Jim's gentle kisses to her eyelids.

"Never my dear. I plan to stick around for a long, _long_ time. I don't ever want to leave you, or Emily. You two are the best things I have in this life, and of course, I can't leave behind my friends either. They need me, just as I need you.", Jim said as he kissed her passionately and ran his fingers through her hair. He snuggled close to her, stroking her arm lovingly as he watched her fall back into a deep sleep. Holding her hand close to his heart, he too fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the many dances he and his lovely wife had shared over the years, hoping there would be many more dances yet to come.

Chapter 15—Rockets Great Glare, Bombs Bursting in Air

Jim had always loved his life, even the trying times. He was suddenly stricken with the horrors he had seen in Vietnam. People dying all around him, soldiers losing arms and legs and the pungent smell of death about him were enough to make him feel like vomiting. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't vomit, nor could he weep. His emotion had completely left him and he found shelter. Above, the bombs burst around him and his fear actually settled in. He shivered, crying to himself.

"If the others see me like this, I'll be made a mockery of.", Jim said to himself. His father, Robert Morales, had felt these same exact feelings when he was in the Great War in 1918, which was the last year that the war was fought. Yet, the thought of that was no consolation to him, and he pulled his knees closer to him as the tears flowed down his face. A bomb exploded close to the shelter that he had found.

As he awoke, there were fireworks being set off outside in celebration of Bastille Day even though it was a few days early. Jim nearly jumped out of bed when he heard them, enough to make him want to hide under the bed, for fear he was being attacked. Suzanne felt the bed vibrating slightly from Jim's shivering and could see fireworks being set off outside. She kissed the back of his neck and kneaded his shoulders.

"You're not in Vietnam anymore honey. You're home with me.", Suzanne said, softly in Jim's ears, and felt that there had been tears in his eyes. She dried them tenderly with her fingers and kissed him again on the cheek from behind, wrapping her arms around her neck. He began to feel comforted and realized the arms of his beloved wife were around him, not a potential Vietcong enemy. He turned around and was met by her sweet, affectionate kiss, reminding him he was going to be alright, even if he did have another PTSD moment. The love, the passion and adventure would always be there. Jim settled back into bed, ignoring the agitating crackle, fizz and pop of firecrackers to the sensational touch of his wife's gentle hand upon his cheek before fading back into gentle dreams.

Epilogue 

The Warriors had realized that no matter how large their fears seemed, they were small in comparison to the love and friendship that they shared together as a family. Even if it was a fear as insignificant as losing teeth to something as potentially devastating as war, famine and death, even they weren't an issue so long as the friends had one another. XANA would never understand this, and eventually it would be what brought his downfall but for the time being, he had seen that fears weren't the way to defeat his enemy. His plans would grow more nefarious in time, but for the time being, he had to rest and regain strength for the battles that awaited him.

The End


End file.
